A Friend Like Him
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Genie and his friendship with a shy genie youngster along with the adventures and antics that ensue with it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**In my excitement for the live action version of Aladdin in May, I felt like writing, and this is going to be a series of stories revolving around Genie and making friends with and helping Amira a shy female genie youngster besides having adventures.**

**In this first one, Genie returns to Agrabah after an adventure, finding out there is another genie around who is shy named Amira wanting to befriend her.**

* * *

It was late night/early morning, as a certain blue skinned male returned to the magificent kingdom of Agrabah, after a break away being free to explore the world despite the kingdom being his home, transforming into his human form just in case any people were there going to the palace wherr tne sultan along with his best friends lived wanting to tell tnem about what had happened, guessing they were asleep making his eyes widen seeing a bejwelled genie bottle making him curious.

_Maybe it came to Agrabah, but we should make the new genie feel welcome, in the mornimg, maybe Aladdin and Jasmine know._

He was deciding to rest as it was late, going to bed in the room in tne palace, climbing into bed, hopimg thimgs were alright in Agrabah zonimg out for now until later hearing soft singing awoke him from slumber, goimg out of his room as he was hungry seeimg what looked like a genie that was a kid with her hair in a long braid with flowers in it wearing dtess pants and a top with earrings in her pointy ears.

"Hey there, is the others up?" he asked her, making her jumpy, as her magic shot out revealimg she was a genie as well as revealing Genie too surprising her feeling shy goimg into her bottle making him confused, guessing she was shy.

"Genie you're back, and guess you met Amira?" Jasmine said hugging him.

"Yeah, but surprised a genie kid is here." Genie said.

"Amira is very shy, and still getting used to thingd." Jasmine replied.

He was letting Amira be for now, but wanted to be her vriend, as dhe seemed very sweet, plus Ahrabah didn't need a wild genie running around, goimg to get breakfast and would get some for Amira because it migjt get her to come out of her bottle, following Jasmine to the dining room seeing Aladdin happy to see him so was tellimg him and Jasmine about where he had explored this time.

After breakfast, Genie was bringing food to where the genie bottle was, seeing Amira come out, stunned seeing he had brought her food, seeing Genie chuckle at her reaction because he guessed she hadn't met other genies here, seeing her avoiding eye contact making the blue skinned male get it, that she just needed help to come out of her shell.

"I figuredyou would be hungry Amira, but it's alright to be shy, as my name's Genie." he told her while she was eating.

"Thanks, as I could use a friend you know?" Amira replied to him making him smile at this, as they were bonding.

"What's it like to be free, to do whatever you want?" Amira asked him making him smile.

"It's amazing, and get to use your powers for yourself, you know?" Genie replied.

Amira was impressed by him telling her things, unaware Aladdin and Jasmine were watching impressed, guessing the light blue skinned male was happy to have somebody like him to relate to, knowing this was a good thing, noticing Amira vanishing when they approached making Genie sigh.

"That always happens when she notices us there, but we just want to be her friends, like we are with you." Aladdin said to Genie


	2. Magic Carpet Joyride

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories and felt like updating as I had ideas, this morning so hope you enjoy.**

**In this one, Genie and Amira decide to watch Kassim, Aladdin and Jasmine's young son which also involves a flying carpet race through the palace plus I find the beginning of this one hilarious.**

* * *

"Get back here, as it's bedtime, not drive your parents crazy time, don't make me throw you in tne Cave of Wonders!" Genie heard Aladdin saying making Amira curious seeing a little boy that loked like Aladdin running around, which was kind of funny to the female youngster.

"Let me guess, Jasmine asked you to watch Kassim, while she was doing stuff?" Genie asked seeing Aladdin nod.

"I wanna go for a carpet ride, like you and mommy." Kassim said making Amira giggle, surprising Genie.

It was the next night in the palace and they had dinner, until hearing the commotion made the both of tnem curious giving Genie a crazy idea, saying to Aladdin to go be with Jasmine because he and Amira could handle a kid like Kassim, making Aladdin unsure guessing they could try, making Amira hope this was a good idea unaware that Kassim had taken off on Carpet.

"Oh boy, we gotta go after him him!" Genie said summoning another flying carpet as he and Amira got on, giving chase hoping Aladdin and Jasmine did not know what was going on despite the fact their son was joyriding through the palace on a flying carpet, when Amira and Genie were supposed to be calming him down.

"Gotcha, as you're like your dad, you inow?" Genie told Kaseim catching him.

They were taking him to his room which was full of toys among other things, but Amira was singing which was soothing the youngster, into sleep impressing Genie saying she had a beauitful voice, leaving Kassim to sleep, relieving Aladdin and Jasmine.

"I figured that would happen, as he likes when we're riding on Carpet." Aladdin said to

"Yeah we had to chase him before Jasmine saw, or freaked out." Genie replied to him seeing Amira nod.

"Thanks as Kassim drives his sitter crazy with his antics." Aladdin told them.

They were leaving him be, as Amira was about to go back to her genie bottle, which confused Genie as she could sleep in the palace, like he did even if she wasn't a freegenie like him, makimg her surprised by his thinking, feeling shy, deciding to try, since there were a lot of rooms besides Aladdin and Jasmine would not mind.

"It would be better than sleeping in your bottle, like being in a lamp, trust me." he said to her.

He was leading her to a spare room which had a huge bed with a canopy, with a bedside table making Amira impressed, hoping this was a good idea of Genie's or they wouldn't get into trouble, seeing Genie shake his head at her, guessing she spent a lot of time in her bottle knowing there was a lot about Agrabah and the world that she had to learn about.

"I guess Genie, but we have to be careful, as not all humans are as respective of us genies, like your friends are." Amira said yawning. as she was tired, and after tne blue skinned male left, she went back into her bottle, since she lived in there unless somebody wished her freedom, getting an idea which could wait until morning.


	3. Friendship And Ice Cream

**A/N**

**Here's more of the series but hope people like, as I love where it is going.**

**In this one, Genie is helping Amira make her first human friend, plus introduces her to ice cream, which is adorable, plus the ice cream idea was inspired after talking to one of my best friends who is also an Aladdin fan and we were talking about Genie eating ice cream which was too cute.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"You want meto do what, Ami?" Genie asked her.

It was late the next morning, and during breakfast, Amira had told the blue skinned male her idea, which made his eyes widen in surprise that she wanted him to wish for her freedom, seeing there were no cuffs on her wrists since she was just a kid, pointing that out making her guess that was true.

"Besides that would bend the rules kid, but I like what you're thinking, but just enjoy being a kid." he said.

Amira guessed he had a point, eating things were alright here, despite being shy around Aladdin and Jasmine which Genie could help with, because maybe if she made a human friend, she would might try wanting to make friends with or talk to his friends, saying that they should go to the marketplace making her curious"

"It'll be fine, kid just trust me." Genie told her, transforming into his human form, making her curious guessing he just wanted to blend in as they were leaving the palace making Amira curious and nervous while in the marketplace, until seeing a group of kids playing noticing a youngster by herself hearing the other kids teasing her.

"That isn't very nice of them, just because she's shy." Amira said using her magic to make them leave the girl alone.

"T-thank you, are you new to Agrabah?" the girl asked seeing Amira nod, unaware Genie was watching, grinning as his idea was bearing fruit hoping that she would tell him later going to hang out with his friends, so would see Amira later at the palace.

* * *

While waiting for Aladdin, Amira and Jasmine to return, Genie was in his lamp which after being free had made it like his house, eating ice cream as it was pretty hot outside but had used his magic to make it cool so was enjoying the frozen treat, unaware that eating it too fast would give him a brain freeze but being careful making Amira curious wondering where Genie was, seeing his lamp, deciding to go in there, hoping he would not be mad if she was there.

"What're you eating, as it looks good?" she asked him, making him surprised that she was in here.

"Sorry, but I was wondering where you were, and figured you would be in here." Amira told him.

Genie smiled at her being sweet enough to come looking for him, hearing her tell her about her human friend she'd met in the marketplace, making him happy for her, making a sundae appear in front of her impressing her trying it which was delicious making him chuckle.

"I guess you've never had ice cream before, like when you tried dates the other day?" he said seeing her nod.

"Yeah I am shy so I just felt safer in my bottle, you know?" Amira replied to him making him get it, as he hadn't had many human friends, until Aladdin had accidentally rubbed his lamp, so guessed that Amira had been the same until now, so he liked helping her besides being her friend.

"Well this is a good start kid, as a whole new world is opening up for you." Genie said to her.

enie's She hoped that was true, as she was liking it here in Agrabah, making Genie get it hearing Aladdin and Jasmine back ashey left Genie's lamp relieving Amira that her magic hadn't screwed up, makimg Genie put a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Hey it's alrigjt, as everybody makes mistakes, even I do." he assured her.

"Thanks and hope so, you know?" Amira replied to him.


	4. Easing Her Anxiety

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories and hope people enjoy like the guy that sent me a PM but thanks to him for liking this series"**

**So in this one, Amira sort of tries to socialise with Aladdin and Jasmine during breakfast, which makes her anxiety nuts, despite Genie helping her plus he learns from Jasmine about why Amira is shy.**

* * *

Amira was finding it hard to sleep that night in her bottle, thinking about things because she and Genie had been talking about things like freedom but also djinnfication which made her curious yet nervous, because a lot of genies had been human once, wondering if it would happen to her sooner or later despite Genie telling her not to worry about it, because she was half genie and human, meaning one day she might have to choose.

_Maybe a snack, or something to drink will calm my nerves, even if I have to leave my bottle or my room._

She poofed out of her bejwelled bottle, but leaving her room, sneaking to the kitchen, using her powers to find milk but eating cookies which was making her feel better unaware that some of the servants had noticed making Amira nervous, vanishing.

"Huh, Genie must have had a snack." one of them said makimg Amira sigh.

She was then seeing Genie there, knowing that it had been Amira waiting until the servants left, seeing Amira appear out of hiding feeling bad she had almost gotten him in trouble feeling him hug her' because she was anxious which was helping her feel bether.

"Why were you nervous, kid?" Genie asked her.y

"Because of what we were talking about earlier, you know?" Amira replied.

"You should just enjoy being yourself, and not be worried." Genie assured her.

* * *

"Why was Amira making a mess in the kitchens, that worried the servants?" Aladdin asked Genie, the next morning.

"She was just anxious about stuff, so having a late night snack was her idea, to calm her nerves." Genie replied..

While they were talking, Amira began to stir in her room hoping that Genie had not gotten in trouble because of her, getting up and going to get breakfast hoping that things had calmed down, breathing deeply entering the dining room surprising Aladdin, Genie and Jasmine that she was there, despite her heart pounding with anxiety sitting down at the table feeling Genie squeeze her hand gently, in assurance.

"It's alright kid, this is slow progress, you know?" he said to her makimg her nod.

"Are you alright, you know you can trust us, right?" Jasmine said to her.

"I-I guess, b-but taking m-my time." Amira said nervously.

After breakfast was over, Amira was relieved as she just wanted some alone time, to relax plus her stomach had felt weird, as it had been anxiety which had heightened that, going to take a walk making Genie get it, as it had been a good first attempt knowing they could work on it together like with her powers.

"Why is Amira so shy around humans as a lot of the ones in Agrabah are friendly, like you." he said to both Aladdin and Jasmine.

"It could be to do with Jafar's niece, trying to get her, to use her growing magic." Jasmine said.

He was stunned hearing Jasmine say that Jafar's niece had wanted Amira to make her just as powerful as her uncle, only Amira refused, besides using her growing magic to degeat Jafar's niece, only after that the shy female genie youngster decided to remain in her bottle until now, making Genie get it.

It made him more determined to help her, remembering when Jafar had gotten his hands on his lamp, making him grant his wishes so wanted to make his friend feel better, or boost her confidence, guessing that was why she was worried about dijinnfication.


	5. Family Day Blues

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but felt like updating, also thanks to Amelia Paz for reviewing, as this series is my frst Aladdin story.**

**In this one, it's Family Day in Agrabah and everybody is celebrating, except for Amira who believes she does not have a family until Genie helps her realise that friends can be family.**

* * *

It was Family Day in the kingdom of Agrabah, which Amira was noticing, seeing parents, kids and grandparents together, makijg the female genie youngster a bit confused but also a little sad because she did not have one, going back to the palace, seeing Aladdin, Jasmine and Kassim setting up for a Family Day party, besides seeing Genie using his magic, making decorations appear along with balloons, despite Kassim getting in the way, making Amira smile a little while hiding she was sad unaware that Genie was sensing it.

"Kassim, go play, while your father and I finish setting up, and no bothering the cooks, alright?" Jasmine say to him.

The little boy was running around the gardens, making Amira amused, jumping seeing Genie appear beside her, making him chuckle at her reaction, sensing a little sadness from her wondering why.

"It's Family Day, one big party, aren't you excited?" he asked making fireworks appear and go off.

"It's just I don't think I should take part, asI don't have a family." Amira confided walking off, keeping an eye on Kassim so he wouldn't get dirty or hurt before the party so that Aladdin and Jasmine would not freak out, because they had a lot to do, unaware Genie was thinking about what she said.

"Kassim, we gotta get cleaned up for the party, alright?" Aladdin said to his young son.

"What about Amira andUncle Genie?" the boy asked.

"They're probably going to get ready as well." Aladdin repliedasthey went inside.

* * *

"Wait, Amira's not here, as she would love this, did she say why?" Aladdin asked.

"I know, even if she would hang out around me, it's not everyday flying carpets are flying around, plus Carpet is keeping Kassim happy, without a race happening, she said that she couldn't celebrate, because she does not have a family, she said so herself." Genie replied wearing a top hat despite being in his human form.

"You're her friend and a good one, good friends are like family you know?" Aladdin replied astounding him.

He was deciding to go find Amira so he could tell her this, that she had a reason to celebrate Family Day, finding her in the gardens, making her surprised, that he'd left the party which wasodd because he liked parties compared to her, her eyes widening hearing what he wastelling her.

"I guess that is true, but why is Kassim out here?" Amira asked hugging Genie which was making her feel better, just enjoying the night sky telling them to go back to the party assuring them, she was alright seeing them poif back inside making her giggle softly, seeing fireworks going off, illuminating the night sky impressing her, because she hadnever seen them before guessing now Jafar's niece was not looking for her, she could try some new things.


	6. Panic Attack

**A/N**

**More of the series and hope people like Amelia Paz enjoys. plus I enjoyed the Aladdin cast's appearance at the Kids Choice Awards which was pretty amazing.**

**In this one, Amira telling Kassim a bedtime story while she and Genie are watching the youngster triggers memories which makes her want to nearly leave until Genie calms her.**

* * *

"Then what happened, Amid, did Jafar's niece leave Agrabah alone?" Kassim asked excitedly while sitting on Genie's lap.

She and Genie were calming the youngster down, because Aladdin and Jasmine were entertaining guests and had asked both genies to watch Kassim, makijg Amira a little anxious at first, until they'd started playing besides having flying carpet rides putside, so now that Kassim was getting sleepy, Amira was telling him a story which Genie was impressed with, being in human form.

"Yes he did because I had to use powerful magic, to save the kingdom and your parents from her which is a good thing." Amira replied finishing the story, using her magic, to make the youngster float into bed, pulling up the covers gently, makijg Genie smirk at how sweet Amira was being, seeing Jasmine there.

"I'm impressed that he did not drive you crazy, like his sitter, which is good." she said seeing Genie nod in reply as they left Kassim's room, curious about the story Amira had told Kassim, noticing how quiet she was seeing Aladdin there.

"Think you can liven things up, if Kassim has not worn you out, that is?" Aladfin said seeing Genie go with him.

Amira wiped a tear away from her eye as that story had triggered memories, so needed to calm down before her magic ran wild, something she did not want to happen going to her room in the palace sitting on her bed looking at her bottle on the desk.

That next morning, Genie was looking for Amira because he could not find her in the palace, plus her bottle was gone, making him worried transforming into his human form rushing out of the palace makimg Aladdin and Jasmine h feelimg it was about Amira hoping she was alright hearing Genie yelling frantically.

"Ami's missing, she's not in her room, plus she took her bottle, what if she's in famger, or Jafar's niece has her?" he said panicking.

"Then let's go find her!" Aladdin said to him leaving the palace.

They found Amira on the outskirts of the kingdom, stunning her they had found her, making Amira surprised they had came, seeing Genie nod, explaining how she didn't have to worry about Jafar's niece because if she did come back, they would help her making her sense they were telling the truth going back with them, which relieved Genie on the inside, because he had been worried about her, making Aladdin and Jasmine get it, seeing Kassim happy.

"Yes we're back and convinced Amira to stay, which makes me happy." Genie said.

* * *

That early evening, Amira was in her room in the palace, thinking about what Genie had told her, which was relieving her and was hungry, going to get a snack or make one appear focusing, as an apple appeared in her hand making her happy, knowing Genie would be impressed when he found out later, biting into it, enjoying the taste unaware that Genie had seen, very impressed by what she had did because he was checking on her.

"That's good that she's tpping into her magic, because she was worrying, but at least we can help her." he mumbled to himself.

He hopedthat he and the others could help Amira feel brave, as she wanted to try things like talking to humans since she might be helping them when she was older, so would help her, along with Aladdin and Jasmine making her feel better.


	7. Under The Weather

**A/N**

**More of the series and sorry for not updating, but getting some Aladdin merch made me want to update.**

**In this one, it's Spring in Agrabah so Amira gets a genie cold, which makes Genie very concerned for her, makimg her rest and helping her, when she gets a fever plus I love the part where Genie notices Kassim riding on Rajah.**

a

* * *

Amira was feeling weird after waking up, feeling sluggish, plus sneezing which was making her poof in and out making her anxious hopimg the others especially Genie did not know, since it was the Spring Festival in Agrabah which she wanted to enjoy goimg to the dining room in the palace.

"Hey kid you alright, you look a bit droopy, is everything alright?" Genie asked her, his eyes widening in surprise hearing her sneeze seeing her poof in and out hearing Kassim gigglimg, finding what Amira was doimg funny, making the blue skinned male shake his head.

"I'm alright, just a few sneezes." Amira assured him seeing the frown on his face.

"You have a genie cold, which happens to us sometimes, which messes with our powers, so you need to rest, before chaos happens or you blow Agrabah halfway across the world." Genie replied to her in a concerned tone, because he cared about her seeing her leave to go rest making Jasmine wonder if Genie was alright from the look on his face.

"I'm just worrying about Ami, that's all." he told her makimg her hope Amira was alright, since it was the Spring Festival in the kingdom, eating breakfast.

* * *

Hours later in her room, Amira began to stir feeling like she was a red hot pepper, unaware she had a fever because of her cold, which was affecting her so relieved her friend had to,d her to rest, because she was feeling terrible, hearing the hiss of a snake, seeing Jafar's niece making her jumpy not realising she was merely imagining that she was there.

"You call yourself a dijinn, eh?" she sneered at Amira, making the female genie houngster anxious, trying to use her powers feeling dizzy unaware that Genie could hear her entering, guessing a fever had hit, making her imagine, using his magic to hit her head with a splash of water, making Amira surprised seeing him there in her room.

"Hey, hey it's alrigjt, what happened was a bad dream, besides the festival was not fun without you." he said soothingly, making Amira calm down despite feeling terrible from the cold which he was getting, seeing her drinking water which was relieving him, because he cared about Amira like a daughter.

He was seeing her sleepy, carrying her over to her bed, assuring her that the cold and it's effects were temporary, relieving her going back to sleep before he left hearing commotion seeing Kassim riding on Rajah's back imagining Jasmine's reaction if she saw what her son was doing.

"Did your om say you can do that?" he asked him seeing Kassim nod, seeing Aladdin shaking his head at his son's antics.

"Kassim, get off Rajah, as you could get hurt, thank goodness uncle Genie noticed." he said getting the boy down.

Kassim wondered where Amira was, since his uncle was acting odd, despite him using his powers for making fun, hoping him riding on Rajah had not upset him, seeing Genie shaking his head, saying that she had a genie cold which meant she was lying down to rest makimg the boy get it.

"She'll be okay, as you're helping her, because you care about her?" he said making Genie nod.

"Yes she will, buddy." Genie replied to him.


	8. Helping A Grown Down Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories but the inspiration for this one came from a dream I had last night, so had to write it but hope you enjoy.**

**In this one after falling into a fountain or spring of Youth, Genie is turned into a kid so Amira is helping hI'm, while Aladdin and Jasmine are getting the antidote which is very sweet.**

* * *

"Holy Agrabah, what's going on, how did this happen?" Amira asked, after seeing what looked like a light blue skinned youngster that looked like her best friend making Aladdin and Jasmine get it, after showing her.

"We found this strange spring, and Genie stopped Kassim from going into it, and guess it's a Spring of Youth, making him little." Aladdin said making Amira worry seeing the grown down version of her best friend shy and had dis appeared, making them worry.

"I think I know where he might be, if Jafar's niece made me not want to come out of my bottle until now, I know where he is, you go get the antidote." the female genie youngster said, seeing Aladdin and Jasmine nod, while taking Kassim with them leaving the palace.

Amira was going to Genie's room in the palace, seeing the lamp on the bed confirming her humch, hoping this would work.

"Anybody in there, I'm coming in!" she said, poifing inside hearing sounds making her giggle seeing who she was looking for, seeing him surprised becoming unseen making Amira get it, as becoming little again, he did not remember they were friends, until the others got back with the antidote to get him back to normal

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, besides we're friends." Amira said to him.

"Really you are, you sure?" she heard a familiar but young sounding voice ask.

"Yes I am, I'm Amira who until you came back to Agrabah used to stay in her bottle, but you have been helping me with my powers and learning to want to make friends besides our other friends will be here soon with thevantidote, to fix you bacl to normal." she said gently, seeing Genie come out of hidimg.

"What do you mean, fix me back to normal?" he askedconfused.

Amira explained to him, makimg him guess she was right, including the friendship part, relieving Amira, hopimv that Aladdin and Jasmine would be back soon, despite the fact they were having a blast, she wanted her best friend to be his normal self again, hearing knocking on the lamp makimg her guess it was them.

"Don't worry, it's just our other friends who want to help." Amira assured him, as they went out of the lamp, seeing Aladdin and Jasmine along with Kassim plus had the antidote sprinkling it on him, as he gleamed with magic returning to his normal age, seeing Amira hug him.

"What happened, did I miss anything?" he asked seeing them exchange a look.

* * *

"So you saw what I was like as a little kd, eh?" Genie asked Amira, as they were up later that night/early morning seeing her nod.

"Yes, you were very cute but shy, which I get." Amira said to him enjoying the night breeze, seeing Genie agreeing.

They were hanging out, besides using flying carpets, knowing the others were asleep right now, to join in their fun, hoping things were alright, plus walked into the palace tired, making Aladdin and Jasmine curious about what they had been doing, eating pancakes with dates on them in smiley faces, which Amira thought adorable.

"You two look like you were up all night, eh?" Aladdin said to them making Genie nod.

"Yeah, like carpet racing among other things, you know?" he said to them making them get it.


	9. Having His Niece For The Summer

"What's up with Kassim, why is he upset?" Amira asked confused, but softly.

"Jasmine is having another kid, plus she and Al might be sending him to school." Genie replied.

It was the beginning of Summer in Agrabah, the hottest time of the year for the kingdom, and a typical morning in the palace, despite the guards chasing after Kassim which had made Amira curious, hearing him upset, so maybe ater she and Genie could improve his mood, plus unaware that a visitor was coming for the Summer, hearing breakfast was ready, hopimg maybe Kassim was hungry going to the dining room wondering why Genie was quiet.

"I'm alright, don't worry, I'm just expecting somebody's arrival." he said while drinkimg, making Amira curious, besides what was going on with Kassim seeing her friend leave after breakfast making her guess he was getting his guest a welcome gift, so was letting him be.

"We are worrying about Kassim, as he gets upset when we mention about the new baby, or about school." Aladdin said to her.

She had no idea that Genie's niece was spending Summer here in Agrabah, and she was coming today!

* * *

"So Agrabah is an intresting kingdom, that's why you have stayed here?" Genie heard his yung niece ask him.

"Yeah kiddo, plus Amira my best friend is around your age, and like us, you'll like her trust me." he told her.

His niece like Amira was half human and genie as her mother was a genie but her father was human, who was still learning things that came with having a magical daughter and wife since they lived in New York so her mom had brought her, since she was very outgoing and friendly, despite having problems controlling her powers to the point where she'd almost gotten expelled from school, so her mom thought hanging out with her uncle might help.

"We can have fun while I'm here, right ?" she said to him as he was in his human form.

"Yes Alexandra, but not too much, remember?" he said to her, as they were walking through the marketplace, makimg Amira curious about the young girl with her best friend guessing it was his niece that Aladdin had gold her about, leaving them be for now, going back to the palace for now.

She saw Kassim in a better mood which relieved her, because she cared about him, like Genie seeing Jasmine agree as she and Aladdin had xplained to him about family along with why they have to give his brother or sister attention once they were born, wondering who the girl was with Genie makimg Alex shy around her uncle's friends making Amira get how she was

"That's my niece Alexandra, from themngdom of New York." Genie told them.

"Let me guess, she's spending summer with us, right?" Jasmine asked him seeing him nod.

"Yes as she'shalf genie and human, plushas trouble with her powers, so her parents sent her to me." Genie said.

"Well we're happy to have her here, plus maybe Amira can help her settle in." Aladdin said to him.


	10. Confidence Boost

"Let me guess, he's gawking at Dalia, right?" Jasmine asked, seeing Amira nod, along with Aladdin

"He likes her, like when they met at that party, remember?" Aladdin said to her.

It was a few days later and breakfast time in the palace of Agrabah, yet Amira noticed that Genie was enamoured with Dalia, Jasmine's friend which Amira thought sweet, wondering why he was being shy, making Alexandra, who was Genie's niece sigh stating that if Dalia knew her uncle had cosmic power, she might only like him because of that factor making Amira get it.

"Maybe, Maybe she'll like him for him, like Jasmine with Aladdin." she told her, making Genie wonder wat they were talking about.

"A friend who likes a girl, but shy to tell her how he feels." Alex said, making his light blue cheeks go pink.

Amira facepalmed at that, seeing her friendleaving the table in his concealed form, making her glare at Alex because her comment had upset her uncle, so Amira was leaving the table, to go find him since she knew what it was like to be shy, wanting to help him, like he helped her making Jasmineget it seeing Kassim being rambunctious.

"I hope he's alright, as we have fun together." Dalia said seeing Amira get it.

* * *

"She was really concerned about me, Ami?" Genie asked Amira.

"Yes she was, but you should tell her, you know?" Amira replied.

She and Genie were hanging out somewhere in Agrabah, after Amira had found him, knowing he had felt embarrassed and Alex's comment had added to it feeling her hug him, which was making him feel better, as he was listening to her tell him, that Dalia liked him, even if she knew he was a genie making him guess she had a point makimg her relieved by this, knowing he could do it.

"Thanks Ami, as Aladdin got Jasmine by being himself, so it could work." Genie said to her, makimg her smile and saw him going to the palace, relieving Aladdin and Jasmine relieved along with Kassim, seeing him going to talk to Dalia, making them hope it would go well seeing Amira abree because she had helped give him a confidence boost.

"I think it went well, judging from how things look." Alex said to them seeing her uncle happy.

"Yeah, since we can't wish for anything ourselves, well when we're older, I mean." Amira said to her.

Aladdin remembered that guessing that Genie probably told Dalia guessing she didn't care about that, makimg him happy for his fiend because he wanted him to be happy seeing Amira agree and was happy for her friend, so knew things would get tresting.

"Yeah, as he deserves that." Amira said to him makimg Genie stunned by this, and hoped that things with Dalia would go well making Amira nod, because this was a good thing seeing Carpet with Kassim on him yet being careful with the little boy, making Amira smile because it was cute.


End file.
